


Of Post-It Notes and Library Books

by divon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Basically a conversation, But then he's kinda smooth?, Characterization what characterization, Fluff, Flustered Nico, Flustered Will, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry it's so short, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divon/pseuds/divon
Summary: Nico di Angelo is in great need of a certain library book.





	

“It’s you.”

  
“Huh?” Will looked up, briefly wondering if the person in front of him was confessing his love, until he looked up. There was no way the pale boy in front of him would confess love to anyone. Dressed in black jeans, black converse, and a black t-shirt, he looked as out of place as possible on the preppy college campus, and even more out of place in the library, where he was surrounded by kind of people who would tremble or snicker as he walked passed. He was the type of guy that you only see in movies.

  
“The book,” said the pale boy looking pointedly at the heavy book sitting on Will’s lap, “I’ve had that book on hold for weeks, but the librarian keeps saying that some asshole keeps renewing it through some bullshit loophole.”  
Will blinked. Twice. Maybe he was tonguetied because of the meager three hours of sleep he had gotten the night before and the three he would undoubtedly get that night (which is the reason he would tell anyone who asked) or the fact that the sort-of goth was gorgeous. Like, really gorgeous. The kind of gorgeous that you have to force yourself to stop looking at because you see it so rarely.

  
Gorgeous goth boy tapped his foot. “Well,” he said, “Are you actually going to say anything, or am I just going to have to take the book?”

  
Will shook his head internally, and finally gained some semblance of his brain back (which he would definitely need for his paper, if it didn’t melt from talking to the cute guy in front of him) and grinned. “I really would let you borrow the book Sunshine, these citations aren’t going to write themselves.” He gestured at the table he was occupying, which was covered in blue sticky notes, empty coffee cups, and bottles of 5-Hour Energy.  
Goth boy scowled. “Don’t call me that.”

  
“What should I call you then?” Will asked, tapping a freckle on his arm-a nervous tic he had gotten from watching his mother do the same thing.

  
“Nico,” he muttered.

  
“Nico,” Will mused, “that’s a pretty name.” Will felt a bit of pride well up inside him at the faint blush making its way up Nico’s neck. “I’m Will,” he added after a pause.

  
“Whatever,” said Nico, who seemed to be fighting to keep the blush on his cheeks down. He seemed to remember why he had come to bother Will in the first place, and rolled his eyes in annoyance. “So the book?” he asked.

  
“Sure thing, Sunshine,” Will said, “On one condition.” Nico said nothing, but raised one eyebrow in a challenge. “You have to give me your number,” Will said before he could lose his nerve.

  
The blush that Nico had been steadily winning against came back wish a vengeance, and he spluttered quietly. “My what?” he asked, red faced.

  
“Your number,” Will said. “You know that 10-digit code that allows people to talk to one another without being face to face?”

  
Nico scowled.

  
“Fine,” Will amended, “I’ll give you my number instead.” Nico just huffed and snatched the book up from Will’s lap, storming off.

  
Will would be lying if he said that he wasn’t sad to see him go.

* * *

 

Five minutes later, when Nico opened _My Friend Dahmer_ , a blue sticky note caught his eye. _Call me Sunshine?_ tt said with a phone number written underneath.

  
Nico would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to get that note.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there ya go, guys. Some super (short) random thing I wrote after being inspired by the Solangelo tag on tumblr. I got really sick of this after a while for some reason, so I did little/no editing. I wasn't even going to post this, but then I realized that I was the most inconsistent and inactive person ever so, I had to post something :)


End file.
